He Was Her Hero
by Youngbones5887
Summary: Agent Barton thought today was just a normal escort and drop off job but she was gravely mistaken
1. Chapter 1: Seraphina

He Was Her Hero

Chapter 1: Seraphina

"Agent Barton report" Fury demands. "Hall is clear prisoner is good to go" I reply. "Barton? So _you're_ the archer's sister?" Loki asks mockingly. "Shut your trap silver tongue" I reply coolly shoving him forward. "So Thor what exactly is the deal here? I mean he needs to atone for what he has done here but what about Asgard?" I ask. "That I do not know myself. All I know is the All-Father said his punishment would be worse on Earth than anything we on Asgard could do." He replies. Interesting… I hear Loki snort in derision as I walk him into the "cage" and lock him in. "Prisoner is in lockdown waiting for your arrival" I say into my com. Loki begins laughing. I turn and quirk an eyebrow. "Find something funny?" I ask. "So this is my punishment? Lectures from a lesser race?" he asks laughing. My temper flares as I stalk forward. "So you believe us to be the lesser race? The ones who would rather place you on trial than out right murder you? No everyone is equal. Everyone is equal in that fact that they are capable of compassion, remorse, and empathy. People choose what emotion controls their life and how you perceive it." I say. "She's not wrong brother" Thor agrees. Loki stares at me "intriguing and what emotion controls you Taylor" he asks smirking as he said my name. I stop myself from growling. "I don't let my emotions control me. I'm not sure I can say the same about however, how about you Director?" I say turning to face Fury. "The same. Agent Barton you may leave" he dismisses. I nod curtly and walk out.

As I walk into the conference room I groan. "Who the hell left Stark in charge?" I ask looking around seeing all the unproductively. "Are you alright you look shaken?" Clint asks. "I'm fine the just gives me the creeps" I reply. "Barton you're need again" Fury says over the com. I groan "I was just there!" I say to no one in particular. This piques everyone's interest so they follow me as I make my way back to the "cage". As I walk into the entry way I stop taking in the bizarre scene laid out before me. Loki is writhing in pain, Thor stone faced, and … Odin I think talking to Fury. "Seraphina" Odin acknowledges. "Excuse me?" I ask confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Veiled Threats

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! Hopefully this one will be longer X)!**

Chapter 2

_As I walk into the entry way I stop taking in the bizarre scene laid out before me. Loki is writhing in pain, Thor stone faced, and … Odin I think talking to Fury. "Seraphina" Odin acknowledges. "Excuse me?" I ask confused._

"Oh that's right! You don't remember who you are." Odin says.

"Come here child" he continues beckoning me forward.

I walk forward protesting "I don't know what…" I am cut off when he places his fingers to my temple unlocking all my memories. I scream in pain from the intensity of the flood of memories flashing before my eyes, each of them with Loki.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T LET HIM OUT!" Someone shouts.

I groan as my eyes flutter open but I still can't see through the blurriness. "Seraphina?" the mass in front of me asks weakly.

"Loki?"I ask back just as weakly.

As I start t regain my vision I try to sit up only to have Loki push me back.

"Don't rush I'm fine" he whispers in my ear.

I ignore him bolting up and bracing myself against the railing. I trying to grasp the fact that Loki, my Loki tried to rule over Asgard and then Earth.

"What the hell Loki?!" I shout making him wince. Good

. "Seriously? Taking over Asgard, trying to kill your _brother_, as well as your _father, _ and then when that failed you tried to take over the Earth? What is wrong with you?" I yell.

Everyone else is just staring in shock, as I'm yelling my features are shifting. My face just slightly more angular, my blue eyes just a little bit brighter, but the most obvious change is the set of wings protruding from my back. After finishing my tirade I look around me to see the chaotic energy swirling around the room. I did not miss managing that. I brush it off and stalk forward to use an old trick that Odin taught me many years ago. I press my finger to Loki's temple to search through his memories for the reason of this madness. In the whirlwind of memories I grasp onto the one that explains it all. Hel.

"God dammit Loki you should have known to never trust Hel! She's the god damn goddess of the Underworld!" I screech.

I spin narrowing my eyes at Odin. "Did you not warn him of my sister?" I growl.

How could they be this foolish? The look on Odin's face tells me everything. I watch the chaos pool at my feet…lovely.

I look to everyone and sigh. "Loki's mind was corrupted by my sister, Hel. She is my exact opposite, while I guard Valhalla, she rules over the Underworld. I see and control chaos while she causes it. This however does not excuse him of his actions but are not…" I trail off as I pass out from the chaos consuming me.

While I was unconscious Odin picked up where I left off. Everyone was just dumbfounded. As I open my eyes, I mutter "Should have seen that coming."

"Seraphina what happened?" Loki asks.

"The chaotic energy in the room consumed me because I didn't push back." I say tiredly.

"Agent Barton?" Fury asks.

I simply raise an eyebrow as I sit up to fully see him.

"In Shield's eyes you will be Agent Taylor Barton." Fury says in response.

I nod smiling but when Odin walks in reality comes crashing back. What are the Valkyrie going to do? There is no doubt in mind that if they don't already know that Loki and I are together again, they will very shortly.

"What are we to do about the Valkyrie?" I ask looking to Odin.

"They are bound to know what has happened by now, especially if Göndul is still in charge." Loki continues.

"Whoa Whoa who are the.. Valkarie?" Rogers asks mispronouncing Valkyrie in a blatantly obvious way.

"The Valkyria are battle maidens who choose who dies and moves onto Valhalla. They guide the souls to Valhalla like I do and they for some reason got it in their heads that a guardian of Valhalla such as myself should not be married to anyone let alone the God of Mischief, so Göndul, which translates to Magic Wand, placed a curse on us." I explain.

"Were we to continue with our betrothal we would watch each other die for an eternity" Loki finishes.

"Couldn't you have just pulled rank on them and gone all angel of death on them?" Stark asks.

I chuckle. "I was too young and naïve back then but now I plan to make a stand and live my life my way." I say with conviction.

"Remember anything you do will reflect on Asgard, Seraphina." Odin warns before leaving.

He always was one for the veiled threats and dramatic exits. Whatever I have to think how will the Valkyrie act to Odin's actions? I look to Loki and his expression shadows mine. We both know this will not end well if the Valkyrie plans to attack us on Earth. I look out the window wishing I could come up with a solution that won't involve a battle here or in Asgard.

"Fury how far from Los Angeles are we?" I ask as an idea forms.

"About a mile out from Santa Monica Pier. Why?"he replies.

I grin if the Valkyrie want a fight they will get their fight.

**Again I love reviews and feedback=) ~ Youngbones**


	3. Chapter 3: Seraph Blades

Chapter 3

**Sorry this is sooooo late guys I have summer school and I've been distracted but here ya go! ~ Bones**

_I grin if the Valkyrie want a fight they will get their fight_

"Hey! If we are going to LA why not stay in style? Malibu baby!" Stark shouts childishly.

"Barton what are you planning?" Fury demands. I stare at him taking in the cliché black on black on black outfit and I turn to the group grinning.

"Who wants to take down a superior race of battle maidens?" I ask

They all just stare at me for a moment and then Stark always the one for comic relief yells, "Hell yeah!"

I look to Captain Rogers and when our eyes meet we both nod knowing that no matter who is in charge we will be the ones making the strategies. We start walking to the jets. I stand on the flight deck for a minute allowing the air to whip around me swirling my hair into knots. I breathe the crisp air in fighting the urge to allow my wings to burst from between my shoulder blades and when I see Clint I know I have to talk to him before he is in a confined space with Loki.

"Clint come here I need to speak with you" I shout over the wind.

He nods walking over to me.

"I know how difficult it is for you to be near him and I know no one trusts him but please remember that the Loki that you met was corrupted by Hel. That does not excuse what he did to you but please for my sake don't shoot an arrow through his eye." I plead I watch multiple emotions cross his face; anger, hurt, and finally understanding.

"Fine but if he hurts you or even tries I will kill him myself" He says his blue eyes darkening.

We continue walking to the jet loving the feeling of the wind whipping around me. On enter I immediately take in my surroundings out of old habit. The inside is full of black interior and blinking lights.

"Not taking the suit Stark?" I ask raiding an eyebrow.

"I assumed we were going to talk strategy and I would love to hear what princess has to say" he replies sarcastically.

My eyes narrow "Well then I guess I'll cut to the chase. The Valkyrie probably already know Loki and I have been reunited and are planning a strike on us since we are not in Asgard. Were we in Asgard they could just threaten us but now it will seem like we ran off to elope. If Gӧndul is still alive and kicking we may be facing a bit of a challenge. Gӧndul is the one who placed the curse and is a bit vindictive on the fact she wasn't picked to lead all the warriors of Valhalla _and _ the Valkyrie." I explain. I run a hand through my hair, we are screwed. Think what is their weakness?

"Phina!" Thor shouts.

"I've got it!" I yell jumping up. I open the jet and jump out. As I release my wings I hear the shouts of everyone being carried threw the salty sea air. I grin reveling in the feel of the air in my wings and hair. I dip down to skim the water with my hands.

"Heimdall!" I shout hoping that even in the air he can teleport me.

I feel the pull of the bifrӧst and smile silently thanking that Heimdall heard me.

"I will always hear you milady" Heimdall says offering his hand to help me off the platform.

"Remodeled I see. I don't like it too gaudy" I say looking at the bulkiness of the room.

"Where is it you wish to go?"he asks completely ignoring my statement.

"Hopefully my room" I say smiling

I set off to my old chambers in hope of finding my armor and arsenal of blades. I happily found my chambers untouched. I could feel the angelic energy pulsing throughout the room, the epicenter being my sword.

"Wonderful" I whisper to myself as I unsheathe the blade.

"Remember my warning Seraphina" Odin says from the doorway.

"I only wish to take Gӧndul out and remind the Valkyrie who is really in charge." I reply not bothering to look at him.

When he leaves I make my way to the Bifrӧst. Upon arrival to Midgard I am met with a furious Loki and equally pissed Clint.

"ENOUGH! I need _my _weapons because if you will remember from your studying Loki a Valkyrie can only be killed by Seraph blade or a blessed blade." I shout thoroughly ending the discussion on why I left with no explanation.

"Well if our weapons won't do a damn thing isn't that a suicide mission for us?" Captain points out.

"Oh don't worry Captain I've figured that out" I say with a sly grin.


End file.
